Villain Sadness
by Fangirl206
Summary: Heather is being bullied by Gwen and Courtney but DUH DUH DA DUH Alejandro to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note. Im new here and id love some reviews and tips from you guys! Sorry about any issues with the sentences because im using my ipod!

*Heather's POV*

Great, Just great! Just when I thought i was getting somewhere in this stupid game they all go and try to vote me off! I dont care. I want to leave anyway, i dont wanna have to put up with them any longer! I walk to the confessional. But... It.. would be great to actually win.. I sigh and close the door to the confessional. But they treat me as if im not even a person! Without a word a cry and curl up just out of the confession cam's view. Why am i crying?! Im better than this! Still, i whimper softly and decide to head down to the cargo hold, i wipe my eyes and take a deep breath hoping not to be seen. I notice Alejandro walking towards where i was standing. I ran quickly into the hold. I hide behind a few peoples bags and decide to look through them, trying to calm myself down. I take in a few short, quick breaths and hiccup. God id wish id shut up. My nose was now running uncontrollably. Maybe someone has tissues in their bags.. Hmm.. Nope.. Nope.. Nope.. Ah yes! I take out a tissue and blow my nose, grabbing another i dry my eyes.

*Alejandro's POV*

I stare into the camera in the confession can. "Jeez.. How many more episodes are there? Im obviously going to win, they should just give me the million!" I say with a chuckle. Smiling i walk out, then i hear sniffling, coming from the cargo hold. Hm. Maybe the rats are cold. I think, making myself laugh a little. Oh im so very clever. Thats when i hear someone blow their nose. It was a quiet little snort. Thats... Probably not a rat.. I decide to go and check the hold. I dont go completely in, i just investigate from the door. Nothing. Quiet and still.. As if whoever was in there could sense me.. THUD I hear a crash, followed by a soft, almost inaudible groan. Heather.. Hm. She is messing with a helpless crying person! Im not even that low! I was about to confront her when i watched her emerge from the far corner, rubbing her head. Where is the other person? Wait.. I see her blow her nose. Was.. She the one who is crying?! My Heather?! Why.. Would she be crying?! She doesnt cry. I stare in horror, thinking of what might have mi amor cry. Without thinking i rush to her and hug her. "¿Cuál es el asunto amor?"

*Heathers POV*

i was shocked by his sudden.. Presence.. He appeared out of no where. And he hugged me, speaking in spanish. My spanish knowledge was of about 3 words. Hola, Uno and Verde, hello, one and Green. my spanish vocabulary wasnt going to help me at the moment to decipher what he said. "I no Speaky spanish, Alejandro." I spit with the slightest bit of sarcasm. I look up to his face expecting an angry look, or shocked, but Anything other than what i saw. He had Genuine concern in his eyes! It frightened me to no end. "Whats the matter?" He asked politely. There wasnt any sarcasm that i heard in his voice, He just stood there, hugging me. I rolled my eyes and tried to come up with some witty response, to no avail. I just simply stated, "Nothings wrong.." I glanced at the ground, trying to hide my puffy red eyes. "Where did you come from anyway.. Thts pretty stalkerish.."

*Alejandro's POV*

Stalkerish? I tilted her head back up so she would look into my eyes. She diddnt, she still averted her gaze to the floor but i knew she was paying attention. "Heather.. Please tell me.. It pains me to see you like this.. Please?" I highly doubted that she would answer but the reaction she gave to my simple statement floored me. She actually started to cry again.. No words.. Just tears. My heart ached.. I didnt know why i felt so strongly about her. She was supposed to be nothing more to me than a pawn.. Un peón. I could have any girl i wanted but, for some reason, mi corazón picked heather.. "Answer me please.." I felt as though i was about to cry.. She wouldn't speak.. I gently pulled her closer to my chest and slumped down the wall. She didn't notice or if she did, she didn't care. i just sat there for a little while, letting her quietly sob on my chest.

*Heathers POV*

Alejandro.. why was he of all people being so nice to me.. Why did i trust him enough to cry on his chest? These questions swirled around my head as we slid down the side of the wall. I don't see why he cares. No one else would.. Maybe he pittys me! I don't need anyone to pity me. i started to pull away, pull myself off of his chest. I wanted out of that room. But just as i pulled away, i felt something pull me back down onto Alejandro. It was obviously him, but... Why? "Please Heather?" I heard him ask again. More tears started to well up, then i burst out crying and talking at the same time, i have no clue if or how he understood me, but he went along with it. "G..gwe wen and c..c...c..cou..Courtney are b..being s..so mean t..to me! th..the only one who..whos not mean to me is c..co..dy!" i hugged his chest getting mascara all over it. I hope he doesn't mind.. As i sobbed i felt something warm on the top of my head.. Alejandro? Was.. Was he.. Kissing my head?

*Alejandro's POV*

I couldn't take it anymore.. I couldn't stand to see her cry.. I kissed the top of her head. Hoping i could take her pain away and let it seep into me.. We were supposed to be rivals but.. I held her tight and did my best to take away her pain.. Though i knew it wouldn't work, i kept kissing lower and lower on her head until eventually i was kissing the tip of her nose.. i was no longer controlling my actions i was close enough to kissing her lips that her ojos grew wide. I could see her grey coloring and it only made me want to kiss her more.. Such beautiful eyes.. I acted on impulse and kisses her softly, hoping that she would kiss back and not shove me away..

Aaaaaaaand cliffhanger. Sorry it kinda sucks but if you want more tell me! Comment on one of my pics on Instagram any reviews if you want! ( _brehanley_)

~oxox Bre


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Still typing on my ipod so sorry bout anything strange.

*Heathers POV*

I was shocked, confused, i had no idea what was happening. I was certain he was using me to get ahead, and would get left behind once he found a better deal. But i loved it, and im pretty sure he knew it. I kissed him back, just kinda sitting there, eyes wide open. Eventually, i got used to his touch, and his lips pressed against mine and i slowly closed my eyes, taking in every second that i was in his reach. He gently ran his fingers through my hair, making me shiver slightly. I saw him grin, i roll my eyes, and wrap my arms around his neck. The tears on my cheeks were now drying up, making dry lines down my face. I was nolonger crying, however my heart both ached from being hurt, and fluttered from Alejandro.. I.. Dont understand these feelings.. I shrug off my own thoughts and just focus on my lips.

*Alejandro's POV*

I was extactic. She was actually kissing me back! She wasnt appalled by my touch, and i think she liked it.. I hope she liked it.. I wrapped on arm around her waist and the other gently cupped her face. I could feel her pulse.. It was beating rather quickly, oh boy, did i do that? I smirked a little and held her a little closer. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but it was probably only a few minutes.. I was a little saddened when she pulled away. I still had ahold of her and she was smiling slightly. I kissed her cheek, and then pulled her into another hug, resting my chin on the top of her head. "Mi Amor.. Te amo con todo mi corazón.." My love.. I love you with all my heart.. Im kinda glad she doesnt speak spanish.. I can tell her all sorts of mushy things without her giving me a disgusted look. I smiles and nuzzled her softly.. I wonder what the team is doing now? Oh crap the team! Oh well, i dont care...

Heathers POV*

Mi amor Te amo con todo mi corazón... Google translator would have been perfect to have right about now.. Im still smiling like an idiot.. And i can still feel his lips on mine.. "What does that mean?", It was an innocent enough question, no answer but thats the nicest question ive asked anyone ever! "Not telling.. " he said with a smirk plastered on his face. I would never admit it, but i loved that smirk.. I slapped myself in my mind. I will not say that disgusting word. I do not Love that smirk, i like it. I stood up slowly, secretly hoping hed pull me back down for more, sadly he didnt. he stood up as well.. Smiling.. I hope i didnt look that stupid. i could feel my face groW hot, blushing. Ug.. Alejandro seemed to enjoy that look and he grinned like a little girl who just won a pony. The look made me sick, and also a little happy knowing that im the one who made his face do that.. "So.. What now.." I asked, twiddling my thumbs. I didnt want to go back but i also didnt want to leave his side.. "I guess.. We must go back out mi chica.." my stomach fluttered.. Mi chica? Doent that mean, my girl?! He.. Considers me 'his girl'? "Oh.. Okay..." I started to walk out, making sure i was infront of him so he wouldnt babble like and idiot and wiggle those stupid eyebrows at the others when i got out there. Or at least if he did, i wouldnt see him..

Alejandros POV

"wait up!"' I shout quietly to mi amor. I walk uo closer, as we were leaving the cargo hold, i catch something out of the corner of my eye..red glowing eyes? Maybe it was just the mice and ither strange creatures.. We made it back to the common area just as Chris came over the intercom.. "Hello tiny pests. We will be ariving at our destination shortly, be prepared for, Hehehe, the dunk of a lifetine." Dunk.. Basketball? Finally a sports challange! Something i can win! Heather, the other contestants and myself all walked into the middle of the room. Waiting for our landing. All of A sudden, i hear the sound of clasps unsheathing, like when doors open, it takes me a moment. But after the floor under me disappears. I kinda get the hint that we will be dropping to our next destination.. "AHHHHHHHHHH" everyone is yelling and shouting Because of the sudden drop, however i have grown used to our sudden departures like this. Courtney, Noah and Gwen werent screaming either, and mi Amor, she was just floating down, like an angel... I was about to conpliment her on her interesting falling technique but Splat! We all fall into a vat of brown liquid. Ewww!

Hearher POV

ug! What is this crud?! We were all gasping and trying to climb out but nothing was there to help. Of course crazy-girl woul be the first one of these idiots to try and eat it. "Hey! Hey you guys! Its chocolate!" said the ginger, with the 'chocolate' dripping from her face. Owen, imidiately swallowed at least a gallon, carefully smacking his lips before coming to the conclusion that it was, indeed, chocolate. "CHRIS! GET US OUT OF HERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD CHOCOLATE IS FOR YOUR SKIN?!" Alejandro... Always worried about his looks.. Chocolate actually didnt sound bad right about now but no way i was going to eat chocolate that these losers have been swimming in. Thats when my amazing brain thought up a plan, i climbed on top of owen and carefully pulled myself up the side of the large container. Woah.. I thought to myself. We were standing in an actual chocolate factory! "Welcome to PA kiddies." chris said while sipping a smoothing in a lawn chair, he angered me. "PA?" Owen. He angered me too. What kind of idiot wouldnt know what PA stood for.. Not including me of course.. I too was awaiting Chris's answer. "uh dude? Seriously? Pennsylvania?" Pennsylvania.. I should really start paying attention to the states in class.. "Why are we here?" Asked Izzy with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Alejandros POV

"For the Challange. Duh!" Ah.. Mi amors voice was like silk.. Especially when her voice fills with lovely sarcasm. Recalling all i knew about the keystone state, Hershey was a town, where the world famous Hershey's bar is created. Hmm.. Chocolate challenge? I hope not.. Chocolate isnt good for you.. Unless its dark chocolate. "Well, we were flying over and Chef needed fuel for the plane, so duh duh da! Surprise!" Chris, more like Satan. I am trying to eat rather healthy and he brings us here?! "your challenge is to stack as many of these chocolate bars as you can in order to reach that rope. When you reach your rope, one of your team mates will climb up and grab the tinfoil. Ill explain what to do with that later. Oh yeah, and we have a small twist today. Im going to count you off by 3s. After i call your number, go stand by the number ive given to you." Chris motions to the side of the room where chocolate bars wrer shaped into a 1,2, and 3. "after the challenge im going to show some footage that will make this more interesting." he is grinning like a madman and he is actually scaring me..

Heathers POV

footage? Please tell me its sierra sucking her thumb.. "Okay cast, 1,2,3,2,3,1, 3,2, and 1" he counted us each off. I got 2, along with Duncan and, of course, Alejandro.. I knew chris had cameras.. He was planning on making an awkward situation.. Sierra was with Cody and Gwen, and Courtney was with Owen and Izzy. Served her right for being a CI no.. B.I.T.C.H. Chris was still laughing evilly as we walked to our designated area. This was going to be a long day.. "3...2...1... GO!" He shouted as he blew the horn that started the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Hey! Im back for chapter 3. I got an instagram request to make this a sexfic. Should i? Ill leave it up to you guys. Sooner or later ill write a Jock fanfic too. Sorry about any spelling errors as i said before, im typing on my iPod. Oh and any spanish i use, like Phrases i used google translate so sorry if they're wrong! I don't own total Drama just my ideas.

Heathers POV

footage? Please tell me its sierra sucking cody's thumb.. "Okay cast, 1,2,3,2,3,1, 3,2, and 1" he counted us each off. I got 2, along with Duncan and, of course, Alejandro.. I knew chris had cameras.. He was planning on making an awkward situation.. Sierra was with Cody and Gwen, and Courtney was with Owen and Izzy. Served her right for being a CI no.. B.I.T.C.H. Chris was still laughing evilly as we walked to our designated area. This was going to be a long day.. "3...2...1... GO!" He shouted as he blew the horn that started the challenge.

Alejandros POV

Mi amor is finally on MY side. It.. May not be voluntary, but its a start! my team and i are running and grabbing as many chocolate bars as possible. "So whos climing the stack?" Duncan asked as we were starting to pile them, about 4 feet high already. "I could do it.." I volunteered stacking 4 more. "No, ill do it, we need you two stacking and holding it steady." i couldnt help but smile, i nodded approvingly. "Alright mi amor.." My heart soared, she didnt tell me to shut up, she didnt roll her eyes, she didnt do anything negitive, no not at all. She blushed! She blushed and looked to the side. Duncan gave her a quizzical look. I guess, when she didnt react how she normally does, he was confused. "What are YOU looking at?" I love it when shes hateful..

heathers POV

"What are YOU looking at?" I asked the idiot who was staring at me. He shook his head and started stacking again. I rolled my eyes and ran to get more chocolate. I wish i wasnt so obvious.. I was now looking at some of the other teams. Owen kept eating the chocolate bars, izzy was no help and courtney was trying to stack, their stack was probably only a foot or two off the ground. Sierra was obsessing over cody, cody was obsessing over Gwen and Gwen was giving them orders to stack the bars, they were catching up quick. So, i rushed my team. "Come on! Faster youre not stacking fast enough!" Alejandro, doesnt understand what an insult to stacking skills is. "Hurry Duncan! Heather needs to get climbing!" i was insulting HIS stacking skills, not duncans. Duncans stacking wasnt that bad.. I decided against insulting him further.. Ug ive gone soft.. "Just. Hurry up!" Maybe we need a little boost.. She walked over to team number 1 and whispered to Cody just loud enough so sierra could hear. "Do you still have Gwen's bra from season 1?" Sierra got a comically large pouty face plastered on her mouth. She turned her back to Gwen and didn't respond to anything. Not even from cody. Surprised at how my handiwork played out, i walked back to my team smiling.

Alejandro's POV

Why is she so happy? Did.. She do something without me? I was about half tempted to kiss her again, but i had to focus on the game, otherwise she would get angry. And i cant have my love mad at me! Focus now, play later. That will be my saying for the rest of the competition. Team 1, who was catching up was falling behind, cody was the only one doing anything. Sierra was, pouting? And Gwen was consoling her.. Mmm... This has heather written all over it.. "Okay! We need you to start climbing now Preciosa!" Its times like these I'm glad mi amor doesn't speak spanish! Heather attempted to climb, gracefully falling into my arms. Then she thrashed about getting free from my grasp and climbed again. The warmth of her skin still lingered on my hands. It felt good.. It felt.. Right. Like she was always meant to- what am i talking about? Focus now, play later! I watch her climb up the steep wall, like a foot or two over my head, i look up. "Dat ass.." I mumble under my breath. Instinctively looking down, i involuntarily blushed a bright red. Duncan must've heard me. He was now laughing. It wasn't even subtle! It was like he wanted me to know that he knew i was an idiota!

Heather's POV

Wh..why were they laughing?! Whats so funny down there?! I hurried up and grabbed the tinfoil, i had absolutely no clue how to get down from this tower of chocolate. I was so high up.. Uh.. Maybe i shouldn't have volunteered.. "How the hell do i get down?!" I shouted down to my two male team mates. "Glimt dwam tu mwa." I heard faintly what Alejandro said. "WHAT?!" I shout back. Hoping he would understand i didn't hear him.. "Jump down to me!" He howled up, much clearer this time. "NO ILL DIE!" I lacked trust in duncan. If i jumped i knew Alejandro would catch me, but duncan? He'd push Al out of my area just so i would smack the pavement.. But.. If i dont trust, then i will lose the challenge for this makeshift team.. "O..okay.. Im.. Im coming down.." I shook my head slightly and peered over the edge of the large chocolatey tower. You better catch me.. You better catch me.. I slowly pushed off the side and leaped down, in cannon ball form. I was terrified.

Alejandro's POV

I didnt even know she jumped! Its not my fault i almost missed her. One minute she was refusing to jump, then next i had just barely caught her, princess style. "Sheesh.. Little warning next time?" The flipped her body around so she fell onto the floor on her hands and knees. "Come on we still have a challenge to win!" She grabbed Duncan's arm and rushed him to where Chris was. "Okay we have you're stupid tinfoil. What now?" Duncan said with an unusual amount of sarcasm. "Now, you fetch some of the chocolate you stacked and melt it down. Put it in the tinfoil but make it pretty!" Heather was now livid. Her face was starting to turn red. And not the good kind of red. The kind of red with which you know someones heads gunna be bit off. "Thats like, a hundred yards away and you're just now telling us that we beed to run back, Grab chocolate, run back here, melt the chocolate and 'make it pretty'?!" She was infuriated. She had her hands balled into fists and was now shaking with anger. "Ya, pretty much. Nooow go!" Chris pointed his finger in the direction we needed to go. "Oh and while youre at it.." Ding ding ding. Oh no.. "Sing away kiddies!"

Heather's POV

He has all of us running, so instead of actually singing, i was saying 'la la la la la', la la like an idiot. Everyone else was singing. "Chocolate. Sickly sweet chocolate! Give me more chocolate!" The song was actually kind of catchy, i wish i had a spanish to english translator. Alejandro sang something in spanish that i have no idea, ive never even heard of the words he said! "¡Chocolate no es más dulce que mi adorable efecto heather!"* he said my name.. It was probably something insulting, or something icky.. Those are the only times I've heard him speak spanish.. The song ended and we were still in the lead, duncan was carrying the chocolate, Alejandro was heating up the thing to melt it, and i was focused on how we were going to make the chocolate pretty. Hmm.. Im assuming we should do some sort of suck up idea.. Maybe chris's face? No too obvious.. Hmm.. Maybe his favorite thing other than himself. His hair gel!

Alejandro's POV

Okay. This was a stretch even for mí amor.. Chris's Hair Gel? Why? It would be so much simpler to just make his face from chocolate.. Although it would horrify me to do so, i have to disagree with Her.. As we rushed to paint the gel on with chocolate, i only did his face hoping she wouldn't notice. She did. "I said hair gel. Not face. The face is an obvious suck up attempt!" Duncan rolled his eyes. "And his hair gel isn't? Its more obvious!" Heather was about to make a comeback, but then she looks down at the ground and hangs her head in defeat. Hm.. She must still be upset about the other girls..

Heather POV

Duncan is right.. That would have been a lame attempt.. Im losing my edge. I don't know what to do anymore.. I wanted to sit and cry, but this was a challenge now. And I don't cry. I pushed through the challenge. We won, our suck up worked! The other teams were pretty pathetic though, cody's team had a rose etched into it and Courtney's team had half of a 3 painted on their half of a piece of chocolate. "Well, since team Duncan," both Alejandro and I rolled our eyes. " was the only team with a good idea, then win. All three of you get to ride in first class! The rest of you, go vote someone off. And intern, i need a half-calf no foam latte, extra espresso." The scared intern rushed to the kitchen. Poor sap. We boarded the plane, smiling Duncan and Al climbed into their seats in first class, i however grumbled and made myself a snack.

*Alejandro said No chocolate is sweeter than my lovely heather!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 done! Enjoy! I will be making this a sexfic! Enjoy! If you have any suggestions dont be afraid to enter them! ive been having some writers block recently and i need some inspiration! sorry this chapter is short but im kinda pressed for time right now. I don't own anything but my ideas!

Alejandro's POV

Ahhh, life in first class. I lay back, reclining in my seat. Duncan follows my example. Heather doesn't seem too happy to win.. I wonder why? "Wheres your armor?" I roll my eyes and correct the green haired freak. "Amor." He shrugs. "Whats the difference?" I sighed, and moved a seat away, now sitting across from him in the horribly yellow lether seats. "I dont know. She went that way." I pointed towards the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow."you aren't going after her?" I rolled my eyes. "Just because i love her doesn't mean i need to know where she is 24/7.." Although now, i was wondering where she was. But i cant go look for her after what i just said.. I yawned. "Im getting hungry.. You want anything?" He rolled his eyes. "Cut the act. Just go look for your girlfriend." I stood up, glaring at him, then i smiled slightly. He thinks shes my girlfriend.. I walked back to the kitchen and found mi amor leaning down, ass in the air, looking in the fridge. She stood up, holding a small basket with a little white tag and i couldn't help but frown.. "aw.. That was a nice view.."

Heathers POV

NICE VIEW?! What the hell?! I dropped the goodie basket from the employees at hershey, and blushed. "Drop dead you goof." I said trying to have the slightest bit of sarcasm. It seems as though i have lost my mean girl ways when it comes to him. I crossed my arms as he walked in and grabbed the basket. "Here are some sweets for the winners. We love you guys! Keep rockin til the end. How... Nice?" He took a mini piece of chocolate and shivered. Putting it back in the basket. "What? Dont you like chocolate?" I grabbed the one he put back and popped it into my mouth by flicking back my thumb. "Its.. Not that i dont like it.. I mean. When i was little i ate this sugary stuff all the time.. But now i have to protect my tower." He motioned to his waist and chest area. Aw he didnt take off his shirt. "Whatever, chocolates delicious." I pop another one in. Normally i wouldnt eat this much but i had to prove my point.. Im not sure what the point was, but i had to. I was letting the sickly sweet chunk melt on my tongue when alejandro thrust his lips into mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth and taking my chocolate! I was completely paralyzed as he grabbed my waist and pushed me into the counter, he leaned over me, sucking on my tongue only breaking one time to simply say. "Mmm.. Mi ángel es como dulces de chocolate.."

Alejandro's POV

Mmm, my angel is sweet like chocolate.. I held her closer, forcing my tongue deeper into her toxic mouth. I grinned as she let go little moans of pleasure. "Nng.." She wasn't kissing back, this kinda saddened me. I held her cheek, and gently played with her hair. She reluctantly started to kiss back, letting her tongue slowly drift into my mouth. Our kiss getting more and more passionate by the second, i lifted her up and sat her on the counter. I tried my best to show my love for her in a.. Controlled way. Trying not to get carried away and 'love' her directly on the counter. Making the place unsanitary. I ran my hands up her thighs, slowly making my way to her.. Princess parts.. I touched her gently, with her wearing her shorts i couldn't get a real feel but this was good enough.. For now. I heard her inhale deeply as i started gently rubbing her clit. Mm she wasn't stopping me.. I hope she wont stop me later tonight either.. When we can really get into our little connection..

Heathers POV

I shouldn't be letting him do this.. Im not a whore like everyone thinks i am. But with him, i just cant help myself. I slowly gave in. Letting him touch me and kiss me. I kept trying to ignore how horney i was, or how wet i was getting by just the slightest touch from him. I was moaning and clawing his back, making him groan. I was loving every second of this. Duncan, who was still in the next room could probably hear every pleasured sigh and moan we made. Then he stopped and sucked my neck. "We shall continue this later mi amor.." I frowned. I was enjoying myself and he stopped! Just when it was getting good.. He walked away without another word. I rolled my eyes and caught my reflection in the refrigerator. I gasped and touched where he sucked my neck. i shouted, "YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY?!"

(Tease chapter. again Sorry it was short. I didn't have a lot of time to write this week. The sex chapter will be next! So from now on be prepared for some.. Stuff.. By the way im not the best sex writer but i will try for you guys!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I Love the amount of views and reviews on my last chapter even though it was short! Lets try for 900 views! ((at 800)) Yet again any spanish i use, i got from word translator so im sorry if its wrong! WARNING: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING SEXFIC TERRITORY, ENJOY YOURSELF and Creds to julierosehead or aleheather_ for her wonderful ideas!

Duncan's POV

I burst out laughing. A hickey?! Seriously?! You should have seen the look on Alejandro's face! It was like dark red and it looked like he was happy, embarrassed and proud all at the same time! He got a smug look on his face and yelled back to the queen Bee. "Just wash your neck you'll be fine!" I waited for her comeback hoping it would be something good. "ITS NOT COMING OFF WHAT THE HELL IT GOT DARKER!" "Mwaaahahahahaa!" my laugh sounded like a murderers but sweet jesus that was funny! Al was glaring at me but i couldn't help it! My eyes were watering and my sides hurt from my painfully funny laughter. He Groaned in annoyance and walked back to her leaving me there to die of laughter.

Alejandro's POV

I walked back to heather, escaping the mohawk lunatic's evil laughter. And i chuckled slightly as i watched her scrub her neck furiously with a rag and soap. "I was kidding dear.." She shot daggers at me, Making me shiver slightly. I love it when she does that.. I took the rag from her hand and laid it on the counter. "Look at it!" She pointed at her neck. I nuzzled her hand with my cheek, making her blush. Oh how it was so easy to manipulate her now.. At least for my own purposes. I kissed her palm gently looking up at her lovingly. I moved up and nibbled her ear, kissed her gently and then quickly backed away. She was still frowning slightly, and blushing, but i think i may have helped a little. I held her hand and pulled her out to where duncan sat. He was still laughing like an idiot, his face was now becoming blue, i glanced over at mi amor to see what she thought about this. I was shocked to see her starting to giggle too. I focused on her laughter and i suddenly felt like laughing as well, damn laughter IS contagious. I quickly pulled her to the last row of seats and held her on my lap. Smiling at the still chortling heather. She will be mine. One way or another.

Heathers POV

Hearing Duncan laugh at my dilemma should have made me angry, or even sad, but all i wanted to do was laugh. Laugh at my own expense, laugh at myself for getting a hickey and trying to wash it off. Silly me. The next thing i knew i was on Alejandro's lap. He was smiling at me and for some reason i snuggled closer into his chest and sighed, my voice full of content. I wish i could speak spanish. It would be fun to be able to understand what he says about me when he talks in his native language.. I inhaled and exhaled in time with his breaths, i closed my eyes starting to feel drowsy, i yawned like a comical 4 year old. My mouth open wide and making the most obnoxious yawn like sound i could possibly make. It melted my heart when i heard him laugh And then he poked my nose softly. He reclined on the chair holding me by the waist. I was now partially on top of him, still snuggling his chest. He closed his eyes too which meant one thing. It was nap time for both of us. And there was no other option than to sleep next to each other. I was hoping that i wouldn't fall asleep. But of course. I did.

Alejandro's POV

We eventually fell asleep sometime last night. When we woke up in the morning. Duncan was still chuckling to himself. I smirked and asked, "What? You never gave Courtney a noticeable hickey?" His face went serious and he blushed. "Psssh of course I haven't." He looked guilty And his eyes started darting back an forth between the chair and the door to loser class. He clears his throat and i press my index finger to my lips. Shushing him. I then pointed down at the lovely sleeping heather. He rolled his eyes but obeyed my order. I stared lovingly at mi amor, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Without knowing what I'm doing, i started to play with her raven hair. It was so soft, i was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to never let her go and keep her on my lap so i could play with her hair forever.. This dream will be put to rest soon, mi amor was waking up. She shifted to the left, and shifted to the right. Just wiggling around on my lap. Oh shit..

Heather POV

Mmm.. I was so warm. I was snuggled so close to him. I was trying to get comfortable, that stupid sun shine was hitting right in my eyes. Its billions of miles away and it still has perfect aim. As i shifted to the right a second time, I felt something hard underneath me. "H..huh?" I opened my eyes slowly and glanced up at Alejandro. He was blushing fiercely and wouldn't meet my gaze. I reached under myself, trying to find the hard object. "W..what...? Heather don't!..." I had found what was hard. He quickly looked away and i let go of his erect penis. "Oops?" I questioned, hoping i didn't make it worse. He was still blushing but he smiled and gently pulled my face to his, kissing me. Then he whispered softly in my ear, "mi amor, i want you.. I need you.. Can i have you?" I smiled and chortled softly, thinking he was joking. But when i met with his eyes. He smiled at me and i knew he was serious. I blushed wildly, and bit my lower lip. Making sure what i wanted to say, wouldn't come out of my mouth. My body wouldn't listen to my brain so i nodded, telling him that he could have me. His grin was getting wider and wider by the second and he gently lifted me up princess style and walked me to the cargo hold. Thank god, i was hoping he wouldn't want to have sex in the confessional, where everyone in the whole world could see. We went behind a bunch of suitcases, one of which was mine. He leaned me against the wall and started kissing and sucking my ear, moving down to my neck. He nibbled where he had given me a hickey earlier, i moan in satisfaction. While he was grinning and sucking my neck, he reached down and unbuttoned my shorts. Pulling them down my waist and eventually off. I blushed and started thinking about the underwear i had on. 'The laundry wasn't done.. I.. Had to put on the only clean pair. Shit..' I bit my lip and glanced down at the black thong i had on. He must not have minded it because his eyes grew wide with surprise and he looked as if he had just witnessed something amazing.

Alejandro's POV

Heathers underwear. I just.. Wow.. I didn't think she had it in her to wear a thong. Today was full of surprises. Especially with the fact of what we were about to do. I kissed her collar bones, licking down her breasts, and licked down to her belly button. I pulled off her panties and glanced up at her, asking if it was okay. She nodded making me smile stupidly. I pulled her legs on to my shoulders. I started softly licking her clit, making a moan erupt from her mouth. I allowed my tongue to go deeper inside of her, she shuddered in pleasure. I started wiggling my tongue around, licking around as deep as i could. She was getting wetter and wetter, i undid my own pants and took off my outer top. Leaving me in my white tank top and my blue plaid boxers. I slid in a single finger and pulled her closer. I was already hard, so i pulled off my boxers and rubbed myself against her softly. I shoved it in quickly making a squeak make its way through her lips. I started thrusting in and out of her, holding her hips. I shifted back and forth, making more sounds of thrill squeeze their ways through her mouth and out into the open air.

Heather POV

I squirmed under his touch. Soon i couldnt take anymore and i had an orgasm. He pulled out and came. I blushed, panting softly, i was down on all fours, and he kissed me roughly. He said with love in his voice, "Te amo con todo mi corazón mi hermosa, mandona, inteligencia y niña.."

Duncan's POV

I couldn't help but laugh when i heard heathers moans. I mean, why would he Fuck HER!? The bitch of the show! "Duncan! You still owe us camera time! Get your butt out to the confessional!" I rolled my eyes at the host. "Yeah whatever." I walked to the confessional.

((Sorry I'm reaalllly bad at sexfics but i thought id try. Review any suggestions or kik them to me fangirl206. Any other pairings you want either kik or PM them to me thanks for reading! Alejandro said "i love you with all my heart my beautiful bossy and smart girl"))


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Chapter 6! Thank you to everyone who is reading this and or has been following this story! I added a little twist that i hope you like. Well i shall shut up and get to the story now. Enjoy!

Alejandro's POV

Mi angel heather. She is so beautiful, so perfect. These thoughts of her beauty and such flowed throughout my mind as i continued to kiss her. We had just made love for the first time. It was magical, romantic. Its.. Indescribable.. I knew for a fact now that heather loved me. Hopefully she always would.. Forever. Heather was the one i wanted to marry.. But i couldn't think of that now. I have to think of us now. Not the future. Well, not thinking about the future right at this moment. As i held her close to me, i could feel her increasingly quick heartbeat through her chest and back. After a few minutes we stopped kissing and just rested our foreheads on each others. Our hearts not slowing down. "I love you, Alejandro..". My heart fluttered hearing those words make their way through my love's lips.

"I love you too Preciosa.."

I sighed happily and closed my eyes and held her hands. Then, right on cue. BZZZZZZT "Attention campers! We will be landing at our destination shortly. Get to the common area. Eheheh. I hope you have your swimmies!" Owen screamed in terror in the loser class of the plane.

"whyyyyyyy?! Waaaahhh hahaaaa haaaaa!" He clenched the metal pipes sticking out of the plane.

"Stupido.. I guess we have to get dressed huh?"

"I guess.." Mi amor had actual sadness in her voice.. Ah in her lovely silky voice. I handed her her shorts and underwear, followed by her top. I don't think she had a bra.. I don't remember taking one off her. Hm.. I watched her get dressed and soon remembered that i was still naked. I slid on my boxers and pants, and slipped into my white tank top. I decided against wearing my over shirt since Chris mentioned swimming. "GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING! NOW!" I cringed when chef came over the loud speaker. I grabbed Heathers hand and led her quickly to our destined meeting spot with the other contestants. However, all of the others were not there yet. They were still walking in lazily. Chris announced that today we would just be let loose, set to mess up our chosen spot for the day since they needed to refuel the death trap of a plane. Our spot? Florida. Ive never been there before.. Heather looked excited for once. She was grinning and her eyes were lit up. Chris, whom i thought would drop us all out of the plane, let us out at the stairs this time. What a lovely surprise!

Heathers POV

Florida?! I haven't been there since i was ten! I remember all the gulls and the water and sea animals and.. and..! Needless to say, i was excited! This was actually going to be a great day! But.. I think Alejandro and I have been acting way too friendly around the others lately.. I think we need to strategize. As we left the plane i grabbed his arm and led him behind the stairs we used to unboard. "Oh.. You want more already mi chica?"His usual smirk was plastered on his face.

"No.. Not yet.. Anyway. We need to talk." I should have used better words. As soon as i said that his face darkened and he looked down. As if i had just beat a puppy. I sighed, "No no no not that. We need to strategize better.." He let out a sigh of relief and allowed me to Finnish. "If the other contestants saw us together.. Like that.. Then they would pick one of us and vote us out! We need to hide our feelings.. So they wont know we have a.. thing.. Except for special occasions.." He nodded approvingly but then stopped mid nod and smiled wildly.

"So.. You consider us.. A thing?" I rolled my eyes.

"That. That is what you picked out of this conversation? You're hopeless!" I give him a wink. Letting him know i was kidding. He smiled and growled.

"Typical Heather."

I walked away, Al following closely on my tail. We reached the beach. The others were already in the water. Courtney was laying out on the beach, Owen was splashing izzy. Duncan was with Courtney, but was looking longingly at the water. Sierra was drooling over cody. Cody was buying ice cream and Gwen. Was relaxing in the shade. Sketching in that dumb little book. I was contemplating what to do. I already had my bikini on. It showed off a little more skin than I'm used to, but i had to look nice, or else Alejandro might decide someone else is prettier. I sat on the edge of a dock and dipped my feet in the water. Just as i was starting to relax i felt someone walking down the dock. I didn't think anything of it. But then the power of someone shoving me ripped at my shoulders making me shriek as i fell into the water. I popped back up a second later to see Alejandro smiling down at me. "I could have hurt myself jackass!"

"One less competitor to deal with!" He winked. Making me roll my eyes.

"Screw you.." I swam under, fixing my hair. It was wet! He got my hair wet! Ug, now it would look awful! I dove under after that, looking for any little creatures. I found a starfish, a sea urchin. Ouch. A weird looking fish swam by and was swallowed whole by a bigger fish. Weird ecosystem. A throbbing pain grew in my lungs, forcing me up for air. When i returned to the surface, i gulped in, air filling my nearly empty lungs. As i struggled to catch my breath, Al was laughing! I grabbed his foot and pulled him in. I hopped on the dock, grinning down at the water. A minute passed by an he wasn't up yet... Two.. Two and a half. By this time i was starting to get worried. I slid in and searched a little for him. I soon found him. Laying on the ocean floor. I swam to him and shook him slightly, hoping he was joking. When he didn't respond, fear swept over me. I was about to pull him to the surface when he grabbed my arm and mouthed, "Got ya Hun." I frowned and swam to the surface without him.

Alejandro's POV

Okay.. So maybe letting heather think i was dead wasn't my smartest choice. But it was nice to know that she cared. I swam up after her, and grabbed her hand when we got to the surface. "Hey, i was only kidding.." And frowned and spat back. "I know that!" She jumped onto the dock, and walked quickly away from me. As a gentleman i was going to give her space, but as her boyfriend, i knew i had to apologize. I was almost at her. Gwen came up to her, i was shocked when i heard hat i heard. "Hey Heather, I'm really sorry for the way i acted towards you. Friends?" She held out her hand. In my mind, i was urging Heather to shake it. Maybe she could get an advantage in the game! Heather looked at Gwen's hand and shook it slowly, as if she would be infested with disease.. "Friends.. Wanna go get a mani pedi?" Good girl. Gain her trust..

"Sure! I was hoping there would be a good place around here where someone could paint a sunset on my nails!" How obvious. Everyone wants that when they get here. "Oh i know a great little place downtown, um.. I forget the name. But the lady there used to paint Hello Kitty on me when i was little." Heather looked at her nails and smiled. "What do you think i should get?" They started walking towards the little shop. "Oh you should totally get those flowers with the thingies!" They walked out of earshot. Leaving me behind. I pouted, and walked to the beach with the other guys. "Hey Al! Come in the water! Its really fun Al!" I shuddered. "No thank you Owen mi amigo. I already have been in the water today. Thank you for the invitation though.." I sat on a beach towel next to Duncan and Courtney. "Hey wheres Heather?" Courtney leaned forward so she could talk to me. "She went to get a mani pedi with Gwen."

She widened her eyes. "With..without me?" She looked sad.

"Yes." I said bluntly. Not looking at her i laid on my stomach, and sighed. Mi amor never even looked back.. Oh! Thats right! She said we need to stop being so touchy feely around the others! I grinned and rested my head on my crossed arms.

"So.. So they.. Are just.. Just BONDING?!" She wrinkled her face in disgust, making duncan laugh.

"Yes princess. They're bonding!" He got a dreamy look on his face. Id kill to know what he was thinking about.

"You can probably go catch them.. They were just walking downtown.." She jumped up and started running down the street. Duncan watched her go.

"Damn.. Courtney seems more bossy than usual today.."

"And why might that be Bromigo?"

Duncan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand the annoyance of bossy people."

I raised a brow at him, "Que?"

"You know.. Bossy.. Heather is bossy.. You actually like her.. See the problem?"

Heathers POV

Gwen and i had just reached Wonder Nails. We walked in and my old nail stylist recognized me immediately. "Oh theres my little Heather boo!" She ran to give me a hug.

I smiled and obliged, "Hey Christi! Its been a while huh?" Gwen just stood there looking awkward. So i introduced the two. "Oh Gwen this is Christi, Christi, this is Gwen." I walked to my designated chair that I've used since i was About six. Gwen sat next to me. Two workers came in and started on our nails. I sighed happily and laid back, letting them work. Gwen was explaining the design she wanted on her nails when Christi walked back over. "So boo, whatcha want on your nails?" I contemplated a bit. "How about your specialty?" Her specialty was a plain black nail with intricate swirly white designs all over near the cuticle. Then on the thumb she did red swirls at the tip. It always turned out looking so nice. As Christi was painting my nails, Gwen and i were talking. "So you have siblings right?" I nodded. I had a little Brother and an older sister. "Yeah, and you have a little brother?" She nodded and we made short little conversations until Christi started in and hit a sore topic. "So how're you and that boy Trent?" I used my hand without the wet nails and made a cutting motion across my neck. Christi shut her mouth and Gwen stayed silent for a few minutes. Then we regained our normal conversation. After our nails we went shopping. We bought new bikinis and some shoes. I bought a new top. Gwen bought this skirt at this store called Hot Topic, it was red, Plaid and had handcuffs on it. I was wondering how Al was doing when these two really hot guys started talking to Gwen and I. "So.. You guys got boyfriends?" They had to have known we were us, so i stated bluntly. "Of course i do! Have you seen me?" I held my nails out in front of me and smirked in satisfaction. Gwen continued to talk to the guys and even gave her phone number to one. ICK! I texted Alejandro really quick. 'Guys hitting on Gwen, gross :P' I used the adorable little emoji with its tongue sticking out. Almost instantly i got a message back. 'Better not be hitting on you lol :3' 'don't worry only a little' 'what?!' 'Jk ;-)' we texted back and forth for a while. Gwen eventually decided it was time to go. We met with the others at the beach. Alejandro looked genuinely worried. Like i would flirt back to those losers! I frowned and crossed my arms. "What are You looking at?"

Alejandros POV

"Just the most beautiful girl in the world." She scrunched up her nose and flipped her cute little ponytail. Chris Walked over and yelled into a megaphone directly in our faces. "Okay kiddies! Its time to board the plane!" Duncan messed with his ear. Chris no doubt had broken our ear drums. "Wait. Wheres Courtney?" Duncan questioned, he turned to Heather and Gwen. "How should we know? She was with you." Heather spat at him. I kinda missed her rude comments. Its good that shes feeling normal.. Courtney ran up to us panting, trying to catch her breath. "Where..(pant pant) where were (pant pant) you guys?!" She was glaring strait at mi amor and Gothic girl. "Um Here. Where else?" Gwen stated sarcastically. Gwen and Courtney were shouting at each other on the way inside the plane. Duncan was behind them, sighing. Cody followed, sierra trailed behind like a puppy. Followed by Mi Amor and myself. "IZZY! IZZZY HERE IZ IZ IZ!" Owen was shouting for the ginger. "What seems to be the issue Owen my man?" Owen sighed, "izzy is missing again.." Chris smiled, as if he'd been looking forward to this. "Well then i guess shes out! And then there were 8.." Owen walked reluctantly into the plane.

((Next chapter will be better. I still don't have much writing time but I'm trying! The twist is that izzy was voted out without being voted out :O sorry im really bad at plot twists. Well this fic has over

1000 views so id like to thank you all again! Keep reviewing! Bai bai

~Bre))


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here is chapter seven! Sorry that its been a while since i posted. I just recently lost everything on my ipod and had to re-Download everything that i had, including apps, music, videos, everything! I lost the entire fan fiction and i have to rewrite this chapter and the song fic i was writing. Its not going to be as good as it was but ill do my best! I really enjoy your reviews and i hope that you will write me more! I could use some ideas for my next fan fiction so PM me if you have any ideas. i will give you credits if i chose yours. well let me shut up now so you can read this short little chapter. I Hope you enjoy this chapter, and dont forget to review! Please and thanks!

Alejandros POV

Ever since we boarded the plane, mi amor has been ignoring me. All that she has been doing is talking to that goth Gwen. They were talking about the weirdest things too, Like what their favorite food was, their lunch on tuesdays, what they were going to name their kids. That topic actually peaked my interest an i eavesdropped a little. Gwen's were horrid names! What kind of a parent would name their kids Vanelopia and Skyra!? Heather was, hopefully lying when she said she liked those names. Mi amors were much better. Ana and David. Not too bad, if we have children however i hope she would rethink to naming the boy Alejandro Burromuertos Jr. We shall have to talk about that later. I sat there, pretending to be asleep, listening to my ipod. I even snored to make it look more realistic. They talked for hours. Honestly! How long can girls talk about stupid topics? At least i actually learned some things that i might be able to use against Gwen later. Who knew that she like one direction? I learned about mi chica as well.. She has a little brother and older sisters. Jonathan, Trisha and Mona. She has a cat name Bruiser, her favorite color is green, and, to top it all off, that she Loves me.. I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest. I knew that she loved me, but to hear her admit that to some one else? Especially Gwen, it truly made me melt inside. I would have killed to see the look on gothy's face when mi amor said he loved me, I imagine that it was a look of pure shock because there was a few minutes of silence before she changed the subject. "So.. Do you.. Like.. Um.. Do you like.. The band... 'Paramore'? I just heard about them recently and now i like them.."

"Oh yeah! I love them! My favorite song is 'Brick by Boring Brick'!" Gwen started doing air guitar motions with her hands and started mouthing the words. Heather laughed and joined in. I decided it was time for me to look awake, i stretched and yawned. They both stopped and stared in my direction. I rubbed my eyes, looking sleepy. "What?" I asked, half fake yawning the last part.

"Oh nothing.." Gwen stated quickly. She started franticly looking around the room. From the floor, to the beds, to heather, to the ceiling, then at me. She repeated this pattern many times before she stood up. "I.. I um.. I.. I HAVE TO PISS!" She shouted and ran out of the room to the confession can. Mi amor stared in disbelief, and then turned to me.

"You're the reason why i cant have friends." She crossed her arms and leaned against the corner of the wall. I love when she does that. I scooted a little closer, then a little more, and more, until i was at her legs. I made my fingers go up them, like they were legs themselves and decided to go for a walk. She blushed furiously an pulled her leg away. "Were you awake this entire time?" She glanced at the ground, and bit her lip.

"Si señorita, but only to-"

"Eavesdrop?"

"N..no only to gain information about Gwen. I think i did actually snooze a little though." I tried my best to cover up that i knew what she said.

"...yeah... I thought i heard you snoring a little.." Thank god! She believed me..

"No way! Alejandro Burromuertos does not, i repeat not, snore!" Heather then proceeded to mock me. She leaned back and snored loudly, sticking out her tongue.

Heather's POV

It was obvious he was awake, but he was trying so hard to convince me that he hadn't heard. I played along with his little charade, striking up random conversations with Gwen were getting boring anyway.. So why not have random ones with him? "So.. What is your middle name?" He stared at me blankly. Not responding. "Or not..." I rested my head on my knees and tried again, "What sports do you play again?"...still no response coming from Alejandro. I turned my entire body to face the wall. I secretly wished Gwen would come back. I was starting to get bored, Gwen wasn't back yet, Alejandro wasn't responding to my questionable nonsense, i was stuck with only my own thoughts to entertain me. I whistled, and laid upside down on the loser class bench. Alejandro must have known i was bored, he walked up into first class. I could hear clattering and banging until within minutes he came back out with paper and a pencil. He smiled as he sat down next to me, he picked up the pencil and started to Draw. First, he drew a basic outline sketch of a human, soon adding things like fingers, ears, eyes, and hair. I was shocked! I had no idea he was such a good artist. He widened his eyes when he saw me watching, he quickly folded up the paper and stuffed it in his shirt pocket carefully. He smiled at me and then I watched him scribble nonsense in spanish. I watched him write my name inside, then at the bottom he wrote his. He handed me the note and looked at me expectantly. I shifted awkwardly. "What Does it say?"

He smiled and read off of the paper, "Mi amor, eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido a mí. Su cabello es tan oscuro como la noche, sus ojos tan gris como el amanecer. Su belleza es corresponda por ninguno. Siempre estás en mi mente. ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón Heather! Amor, Alejandro.." The words flowed off of his tongue so naturally. I was at a loss for words.

"What.. Does that mean though?"

He smirked, leaning in he whispered in my ear, "That is for me to know, and you to google.." I frowned at his non informational response. "Please tell me?"

"Nope!" He grinned, seeing that i was unsatisfied with his answer. I was about to make him tell me, but he was saved by the Gwen.

(Alejandro wrote: My love, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your hair is as dark as night, your eyes as grey as the dawn. Your beauty is matchable by none. You are always on my mind. I love you with all my heart heather! Love, Alejandro. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it wasn't as good as the original but i did my best. If you have any ideas for a new fic, (it doesn't have to be Aleheather even though thats what I'm best at) PM me as soon as possible! Stay tuned for more! )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up! I hope you guys like this one. I typed up half of it in school so sorry if there are any spelling errors. DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but my ideas, and sometimes not even that. I am going to shut up now so i hope that you Enjoy this chapter!

X

Heathers POV

He had written me the most beautiful note. It was romantic, exotic, and I didn't understand a single word of it. He was so stubborn he wouldn't even tell me what the stupid Spanish words meant! When Gwen slinked in, she looked as if she understood that i was upset. Her eyes darted back and forth between me and Al. I held up the not so that she could see it, she snatched it from my hands and Al winced. She looked over it, and pulled out her phone. She typed in every little punctuation mark, every tilde and pressed 'convert'. She smiled and showed me her cell phone. I blushed a deep crimson red, i couldn't believe the words i was reading. He.. He thought so much of me.. And i never, ever said anything nice about him. The truth is, the only nice words I've ever said, were 'I love you'. I felt happy and guilty all at the same time. But i had to keep those feelings hidden.. "Whatev.." I typed a little saying that i would like to say to him in spanish into Gwen's phone.

Alejandro's POV

"Whatev.." Just like in the cargo hold. She spoke this word with uncertainty in her eyes, and a blush on her adorable cheeks. I knew from the look in her grey hues, that she was happy. She flicked her raven locks off to her right side, and rolled her eyes, typing into Gwen's cellular device. Mi amor es muy preciosa. I shrugged, as if i didn't care, and leaned against the side of the wall. Big mistake. The second the slightest bit of weight touched the stupid wall it broke free. The metal flying out into the sky. Luckily i was strapped in. Chris's stupid interns entered and covered up the hole. Not even fixing it! "Excuse me but what would have happened if i fell out?!"  
"One less person to deal with." The blond one said, with a sly smile glued to his face. He will be pushed out of the plane before anyone else. Heather started to laugh, as did Gwen. Gothy was starting to get on my nerves. She could be friends with mi amor all she wanted, but no one makes fun of Alejandro Burromuerto! No one! My anger must have shown on my gorgeous face. Mi preciosa spoke, poison dripping from her words, "oh come on. It was funny." I growled under my breath.  
"It most certainly was not! I could have died!" Again, they laughed. "What is so funny about my death!?" Gwen was holding her stomach.  
"Its not your death thats funny," she tried to catch her breath between statements, "its your hair!" This. Was the last straw. SHE MADE FUN. OF MY LOOK. I pulled out my mirror and looked at my once luxurious hair. It was still beautiful, but it was wind blown all to the left side, and i had a tiny chunk sticking strait up. Gwen crossed her legs. "I.. I have to pee again.. Oh god.. Al.. You better do something about the doo man.." She laughed all the way to the can. I hope she falls in. Heather was gently laughing, covering her mouth with one hand. I scowled at her, crossing my arms. She smiled at me and messed with my hair, fixing it. She leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. She rested her forehead on mine. "Mi corazón es tuyo.." My heart is yours.. I smiled widely, astonished, when did she learn a little spanish? Mi amor must've done this for me.. I moved a strand of hair behind her ear and gently kissed her.  
"I love you so much Heather.." She grinned and sighed happily. Until we heard a familiar laugh on its way into the room. She winked at me and moved away, laughing slightly. Obviously fake.  
"Heather, duncan invited us up into first class with him. Come on lets go!" She grabbed mi amor's arm and pulled her away. Gwen trudged with her up to first class, not looking back. Heather turned her head back to me and smiled, held up her cell, and dropped a little piece of paper on the floor. Once they were out of sight, i walked over and picked up the little slip. Written on it, was a phone number, and a little winkie face.

Heather's POV

I sat in first class, across from Duncan and Courtney, next to Gwen. Courtney was blabbing about the things about Duncan that need to change in order to make the relationship work, in which he changes everything except his name. Scratch that, his last name. He will now be referred to as Daniel. I rolled my eyes. If she wanted to date him that badly she wouldn't want him to change. I opened my phone. No new messages. Its been 15 minutes.. He hasn't saved me from socializing with the delinquent and the CIT. i started involuntarily tapping my fingers on the golden leather seats. "Heather whats wrong with you?" Courtney asked, glaring at me.  
"Oh nothing. Just getting the crap annoyed out of me."  
"You know, i didn't invite you up here. You could go back to loser class if you want." It would be better than listening to her, but maybe i should stay. Alejandro decided that he didn't want to help me so i should give him the silent treatment for a while.. Unless he texts me. Right on cue my phone vibrated. Alejandro's number i presumed texted me.  
'Hola mi amor'  
I furiously punched the words on the key pad.  
'What took u so long?!'  
'I didn't kno if this was really ur #'  
'Y would i give u a fake #?'  
'Idk.. I wasn't sure if u did or not'  
'What would be the point of that?'  
'IDK'  
'Im bored. :('  
'Y?'  
'Im listening to Courtney blabber on and on.'  
'O.. Fun.. U could always come back here with me'  
'No i wont.'  
'Y not?'  
'Bcause'  
There was a few minutes of silence on my phone. Courtney and Gwen in the meantime had gotten into a mouth battle. Alejandro was either taking a long time to text or he wasn't texting back. I started to get angry. My phone buzzed. IT WASNT AL.  
'Hey Heather, Y are u being mean to mi hermano?' It was Carlos. I guessed because Alejandro wouldn't be messaging José  
'How did u get my #'  
'Alejandro.'  
'Y?'  
'He was texting me so i asked for it.'  
I angrily texted Alejandro. 'Y DID U GIVE CARLOS MY NUMBER?!'  
'Bcause he asked.'  
I was done with all of the Burromuertos. I placed my phone in my pocket and decided to try and listen to Gwen's point of view, And then Courtney's perspective. Boring! Plus by the time they were just starting my cell had vibrated in my pocket numerous times. 5 missed texts from Alejandro and Carlos. Then a text from a new number. 'Good job harassing Al.' José. I give my number to one, and all three get it. I typed a very long nasty message to José. To sum up, i told him to lose my number and die in a hole. Well he must've forwarded that to the other two and so i got messages like, ' y are U so mad at José' or 'Aww i hate U 2 Heather.' Im sick of all of this. I didn't text anyone until Gwen decided to pull me away, back to loser class.

Alejandro's POV

Ahh mi amor returns to me. I hope i didn't upset her. Giving her number to Carlos, what was i thinking!? I was correct, she is indeed mad at me. She sat a good four seats away, crossed her arms, and turned her back to me. I could hear her cell buzzing in her pocket. I quickly texted both José and Carlos. Telling them to stop texting her. When her phone didn't vibrate, she got a relieved look on her face. I smiled at her and waved nicely. She still was mad because she didn't even smile at me. Im not sure what i can do to make this right. I scooted closer to her, she growled. She didn't try to hurt me so i inched closer and closer, she was still frowning. I gently snaked my arm around her waist. She smirked and quickly threw her legs up onto me, so that she was laying down. Her short green shorts were just barely touching the side of my leg. Her arms crossed over her stomach as she closed her eyes. I wasn't sure of where to put my hands so i laid them gently on her hip, then i intertwined one with her fingers. Mi amor finally smiled. She started to drift off and eventually fell asleep, in Loser class, on my lap. This was officially the best loss I've ever had.

X  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, i had so much writers block so it took longer than id like it to have taken. My wifi hasn't been working either, so that has been a large problem. We are going to drop our wifi all together soon so im going to try to get in as many chapters as i can. Im going to try to get the next one in quicker but you never know what might happen. The last few translations i got from my brother so yet again, sorry if they're wrong. PS sorry if the texting convos are literate but its texting. My brother gave me a hard time for that. sorry this took so long.


End file.
